In hunting, especially for water fowl, it is customary to use at least one decoy, and disperse any available decoy on water, in order to attract a desired water fowl into a desired range for a hunter. As the decoy increases in its quality, especially of a realistic appearance or movement, greater effectiveness of the decoy is achieved. Clearly, the purpose of the decoy is to attract water fowl to a desired area. With the decoys being more realistic, the decoys will be more effective in attracting the desired water fowl.
Typically, geese and ducks are hunted during a designated hunting season. The hunter will go to a water area, in which, water fowl are known to congregate. To assist in attracting geese or ducks or other water fowl to the area, one or more decoys resembling those birds are placed on the water.
It is now known that the more realistic decoys attract more birds. Many attempts are known to make the decoys more realistic. A key factor, for increasing the realism of the decoy, is providing movement to the decoy.
Such movement must be accomplished in a reasonable fashion without making deployment of the decoy more difficult. Yet movement inherently implies a mechanism, which leads to complexity of the decoy. As complexity of the decoy increases, a decline in (1) the ease of transportation of the decoys, (2) the dispersal of the decoys for hunting and (3) the retrieval of the decoys for the homeward-bound trip, greatly detracts from the use thereof.
Typically, movement for a decoy is accomplished by a mechanical or electrical device. Such devices add greatly to the complication of the decoy. Also, the electronics or mechanics, used to achieve the movement, require the use of grease, batteries, or other materials, which can have a polluting function. It is very desirable to avoid these problems.
It is very desirable to achieve the desired movement in the decoy, with a minimal increase in complexity for the decoy structure. Such a structure, while being desirable, is difficult to obtain.